1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable package for storing and dispensing photographic film cartridges. More particularly, the invention relates to a container which comprises a package of said film cartridges and a housing for the package.
2. Background Art
Photographic film cartridges, such as those utilized in 35 mm cameras, are commonly sold either individually or in packages of multiple cartridges, e.g., three to five film cartridges. The unit price film of cartridges sold in packages is usually less than that of cartridges sold individually.
For those who are accustomed to using a multiplicity of film cartridges during the course of a photo shooting session or assignment, for example, advanced amateur or professional photographers, it is often inconvenient to store unused and used cartridges and to select one prior to loading it in the camera.
Therefore, a need exists for an innovative means of conveniently storing film cartridges, and dispensing them one-by-one.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel container or packaging system for storing and dispensing photographic film cartridges.
Another object is to provide a novel housing for photo film cartridge packages in such a container or packaging system.
These and other objects of the invention as well as the advantages thereof can be had by reference to the following description and claims.